


Halfway to Anywhere

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark, Dark Luke, Dark Poe, In a way, M/M, Not For Luke Fans, Pre TFA AU, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After Luke Skywalker tries to kill the man Poe Dameron loves, Poe has to make a crucial decision.





	Halfway to Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Haven’t seen TLJ yet, but this was based on a prompt by MidgardianNerd, and I figured that I would write this to break my block. Title is based off the Evanescence song “Anywhere”, and figured I’d add in some KOTOR references because it seemed appropriate.

It’s nightfall when Poe Dameron’s world crashes down around him. He’s in his pajamas when there’s a frantic knock on his door. He answers it, and Ben’s standing in the doorway, gasping for breath like he’s run a marathon. He probably has. 

“What happened?” Poe says. 

“My uncle,” Ben says. Shaking, almost seeming like he can’t get words out, he says, “My uncle tried to kill me. I woke up. He had his lightsaber ignited.”

And Poe feels like he himself has been stabbed with a lightsaber. How could Luke? How could he —

“I b-brought the hut down on him,” Ben says, “But I think it just slowed him down. He’s coming for me, Poe. I know it.”

And it’s then that it slams into Poe fully. Something unthinkable, something that Poe only saw in horror holos and things of that nature. An uncle trying to kill his nephew. 

And he knows what he has to do. 

Back in the days of the Old Republic, the Sith assassin Jaq Noble, later known as Atton Rand, had plenty of advice for how to deal with Jedi. Setting mines, for example. Even listening to clips of how Darth Revan had taught him had given Poe the chills. He never thought he would have to actually use those techniques on his lover’s uncle, but to protect Ben, he would do anything. 

The lab station at home gives him time to cook up some mines, and place them at the doorstep. Poe can only hope that the wrong person doesn’t step in them. He’d never forgive himself if an innocent person got hurt. 

Luke arrives at the doorstep, and the mines explode. Poe steps away, horrified in that moment; he never thought he would actually do such a thing. 

Poe’s breath hitches, and he says, “Ben...I did it.”

Ben deactivates the remaining mines and recovers them. Then he says, “He’s wounded, not dead. I know that much.”

He heals Luke, then turns to Poe. “What do we do now?”

”We have to run,” Poe says. 

“But where do we go?”

”Anywhere Luke can’t find us,” Poe says. 

They steal a ship that night and fly away, and it’s there that the full weight of what Poe’s done collapses down on him. He’s attacked a Jedi Master. Even in self-defense, they’re going to be wanted criminals. 

“Where do we go?” Poe says. 

“Anywhere where my uncle won’t think to look.” Ben rubs his temples. “Or where it will take a long time before he finds us.”

“The Unknown Regions, maybe?”

They pause. Then Ben nods. “It’s our best bet.”

They set a course for the Unknown Regions then — and a just as unknown future. 

***

When Luke wakes in the medbay and learns what exactly Poe Dameron did, he finds that he has two new people to hate. They’re both evil. Both corrupted. They have to be dealt with. Luke doesn’t know where they are, but it won’t stop him from finding them. And when he does...he’ll have no choice but to finish what he started. 

Is it the right thing to do, though? He had been so willing to redeem Vader, but that had been different. Vader hadn’t had voices screaming in his head. Screaming in the dark. And Vader hadn’t had someone set mines for him, a trap for Luke. 

He will find them. And he will kill them. No matter how much pain it causes him. 

They can’t afford to escape him again. 


End file.
